logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KMBC-TV
1953–1955 When KMBC-TV signed on the air as a CBS affiliate on August 2, 1953, the station operated as a shared service as two stations due to the FCC having awarded the channel 9 license in Kansas City to Cook Paint and Varnish Company (which operated WHB radio) and the Midland Broadcasting Company (owners of KMBC radio, now KMBZ), alternating 90 minutes of airtime and using the same channel allocation and transmitter, but broadcasting from separate studios. Cook Paint and Varnish purchased Midland in April 1954, ending the split-station arrangement, with KMBC-TV taking over the channel 9 frequency full-time on June 14 of that year. kmbcwhb.jpg|ID used during time periods KMBC-TV switched its broadcasting time over to WHB-TV kmbccbs.jpg|KMBC was originally a CBS affiliate during its first two years on the air 1955–1957 KMBC became an ABC affiliate on September 28, 1955, switching affiliations with KCMO-TV (now KCTV). kmbc50s.jpg|Print logo 1957–1959 1959–1962 Cook Paint and Varnish sold the KMBC stations to Metropolitan Broadcasting (later Metromedia) in 1961. 1962–1967 KMBC 1970.JPG|Print logo Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_9.44.46_PM.png|Newspaper Ad (1962) Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_9.53.12_PM.png|Newspaper Ad (1963) 1967–1971 Kmbc67.jpg| 1971–1975 kmbclyric.jpg|Print logo on "The Lyric" buidling kmbcnews71.jpg|''Total News'' logo (1971–1976) kmbcanchors70s.jpg|Len Dawson and Larry Moore in print ad (early 1970s) kmbc72.jpg|Alternate print logo 1975–1978 kmbc75.jpg|News slide (1976) kmbcnews75.jpg|News promo (1976) kmbc1977-01.jpg|''Total News'' open (1976–1978) kmbc1975b.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.41.04 AM.png 1978–1982 kmbc79.jpg kmbcpromo78.jpg|Logo with slogan (1978) kmbcnews78.jpg|News promo (1978) kmbcmovie70s.jpg|Movie promo Screen shot 2018-02-07 at 7.01.44 PM.jpg kmbcbrenda.jpg|News bumper (1979–1982) Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.22.58 AM.png|News promo (1979) kmbc1981a.jpg|''The News'' 6 p.m. open (1979–1982) kmbcnews81a.jpg|''The News'' 10 p.m. open (1979–1982) kmbcbrief79.jpg|Newsbrief open Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.23.01 AM.png|Promo (1979) Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.31.39 AM.png|Promo (1980) 1982–present 1982–1985 Metromedia sold KMBC to its current parent company Hearst Corporation in 1982. As a result, the "9" logo was revamped into the current "circle 9" (which is a flipped version of the logo that was used by WRGB from 1981 to 1998). A year later, the station adopted its current newscast title KMBC 9 News. kmbcnews82.jpg|''The News'' 10 p.m. open (1982–1983) kmbcbrief82.jpg|Newsbrief open kmbcbuilding.jpg|Print logo on "The Lyric" buidling kmbc83.jpg|Station ID using Frank Gari's "So Good To Turn To" campaign (1983–1985) kmbcnews83.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' 5 p.m. open (1983–1985) kmbcbrief83.jpg|Newsbrief open (1983–1985) kmbcnewspromo.jpg|News promo (1983) Untitled drawing by elipick11pop-d68uleh.png KMBC-TV Channel 9 promo That Special Feeling 1983.jpg|Promo (1983) Stagecoach East.jpg Stagecoach.jpg snapshmh,g,jhg,jjgh,got.jpg 1985–1986 Kmbcnews85.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1985–1986) Kmbcbrief85.jpg|Newsbrief open (1985–1986) kmbc85.jpg|Station ID (1985–1986) Kmbc80s.jpg|Station sign-on (early 1986) Screenshot 2016-05-14-10-55-30.png 1986–1988 KMBC began using the slogan "Where the News Comes First" in 1986, which remained in use for the next thirteen years. kmbcnews86.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1986–1988) kmbcbrief86.jpg|Newsbrief open KMBC-TV 9 News promo 1987.jpg 1988–1989 kmbcnews88.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1988–1989) kmbc88graphics.jpg|Graphics during talent open kmbcfirstnews.jpg|KMBC FirstNews promo (1988) Screenshot 2016-05-14-09-42-07.png Screenshot 2016-05-14-09-42-50.png 1989–1992 kmbcnews90s.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1989–1992) kmbcnews89.jpg|Graphics during talent open kmbcfirst90s.jpg|Promo featuring Frank Gari's "Turn to" campaign Kmbcnewsbuilding.jpg|News logo and slogan on "The Lyric" building Screenshot_2016-03-10-11-38-27.png KMBC-TV 9 America's Watching ABC promo 1991.jpg 1992–1994 kmbcnews92open.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1992–1994) kmbcnews92.jpg|Graphics during talent open kmbcbrief92.jpg|Newsbrief open 1994–1995 kmbc94b.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1994–1995) 1995–2011 IMG_0297.png Kmbc95.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1995–1998) kmbc1999.jpg|KMBC Station ID (1998–2005) kmbc99newsfirst.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1998–1999) kmbc99newscoverage.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1999–2000) kmbc09242005_nxpromo.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2000–2005) kmbc2005.jpg|KMBC Station ID (2005–2007) kmbc6pSa09242005_03logo.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2005–2007) Kmbc_news.png|Station ID used in news open (2007–2011) kmbcnews2007.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2007–2011) KMBC_header_logo_2000s.jpg 2011–2018 Current variation of the logo; the BankGothic typeface has been changed to Helvetica. kmbc9news.png|''KMBC 9 News'' logo (2011–2018) kmbccoverage.jpg|Slogan used in news open (2011–2012) kmbcnews2011.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2011–2012) kmbcrightnow.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2012–2018) kmbccoverage2012.jpg|Slogan used in news open (2012–present) kmbcnews2012.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2012–present) me-tv_kansascity.png|KMBC-DT2 affiliation logo (2011–present) 2018–present File:KMBC 2018.png|''KMBC 9 News'' logo (2018–present) Today's KMBC 9.png|Alternate logo featuring "Today's KMBC 9" branding File:KMBC_Circle_9_2018.png|Standalone "Circle 9" logo 501648DC-E6C2-4165-AF38-8F3627CECEDB.jpeg Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Hearst Corporation Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Former Metromedia stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 9 Category:1953 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Television stations branded as channel 9